WrestleMania IX
WrestleMania IX was the ninth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation. The event took place at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, the tagline was "An Event of Epic Proportions". WrestleMania IX was built around two main storylines: the unstoppable Yokozuna challenging Bret Hart for the WWF Championship; a right he earned by winning the 1993 Royal Rumble, the first man to win a WrestleMania title shot at the Royal Rumble (although, Hulk Hogan had won the 1991 Royal Rumble and went onto face Sgt. Slaughter at WrestleMania VII, his title shot was not granted because of that victory); and the return of Hulk Hogan, who had departed the WWF following WrestleMania VIII, teaming up with Brutus Beefcake, to take on the WWF Tag Team Champions, Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster). WrestleMania IX also took a novel approach to its arena by placing it outside in the open air at the risk of possible rain and other weather related incidents. Results *'Dark match: Tito Santana defeated Papa Shango (8:00)' **Santana pinned Shango. *'Tatanka (w/Sensational Sherri) defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels (w/Luna Vachon) by count-out (18:13)' **Michaels was counted-out, and thus retained the title. *'The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Headshrinkers (Fatu and Samu) (w/Afa) (14:22)' **Scott pinned Samu following a Frankensteiner. *'Doink the Clown (Matt Bourne) defeated Crush (8:28)' **Doink pinned Crush after a second Doink distracted Crush and allowed Bourne to hit Crush from behind with a prosthetic arm. *'Razor Ramon defeated Bob Backlund (3:45)' **Ramon pinned Backlund with a roll-up. *'Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster) defeated The Mega-Maniacs (Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake) (w/Jimmy Hart) by disqualification to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship (18:27)' **The Mega-Maniacs were disqualified due to Hogan hitting both members of Money Inc. with Beefcake's protective facemask. to Bret Hart]] *'Lex Luger defeated Mr. Perfect (10:56)' **Luger pinned Perfect using a backslide, despite Perfect having both of his feet touching the ropes. *'The Undertaker (w/Paul Bearer) defeated Giant Gonzales (w/Harvey Wippleman) by disqualification (7:33)' **Gonzales was disqualified after choking Undertaker with a chloroform soaked rag. **After the match, Gonzalez chokeslammed the referee to the mat. *'Yokozuna (w/Mr. Fuji) defeated Bret Hart to win the WWF Championship (8:55)' **Yokozuna pinned Hart after Fuji threw salt in Hart's eyes while he had Yokozuna in the Sharpshooter. *Mr. Fuji challenged Hulk Hogan for the WWF Championship, after he came out to check on Bret Hart's condition, and Hart gave Hogan the go-ahead nod to take on Yokozuna. *'Hulk Hogan defeated Yokozuna (w/Mr. Fuji) to win the WWF Championship (0:21)' **Hogan pinned Yokozuna after a leg drop following Mr. Fuji inadvertently blinding Yokozuna with salt. Other on-screen talent Notes *This was the first WrestleMania held entirely outdoors. *This was the first WrestleMania not to use the traditional red, white, and blue ring ropes. Instead, black and gold ropes were used to coincide with the Ancient Roman theme. *A scheduled match between Bam Bam Bigelow and Kamala did not take place. *WrestleMania IX had the shortest main event of all time (Hulk Hogan vs. Yokozuna). *Announcer Jim Ross made his WWF debut at this event. References *WrestleMania IX Facts/Stats External links *The Official Website of WrestleMania IX WrestleMania 09 WrestleMania 09 WrestleMania 09